wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Cold Henry
Cold Henry (Michael Joseph Grant V) You used to rule the Faerie kingdom of Idle Hands. Your nights were filled with courtly dancing and intrigue so incredibly complex only one of the Fay could ever hope to comprehend it. Or it was complete nonsense. It is difficult to say. When the Emperor came, you more or less ignored him. He was either another one of those humans who sometimes wander into your realm, or he was a rival Fay lord making ridiculous demands. You scanned his demands, but because it was common amongst your people to make ludicrous decrees, you ignored it. Either way, he didn't deserve your attention. And then, suddenly, he did. The kingdom you had worked so hard to build (or that had fallen into your hands, or that you had inherited), Idle Hands, suddenly became Imperial Protectorate #1138. You barely escaped with your life and sanity intact. You saw more than one of your rivals and friends cut down by swords that somehow broke through the magickal protections they had (How? It was impossible!). You felt your control of the land weaken and suddenly be ripped away by powerful, choking hands of black magick. Your towers crumbled and fell before your eyes. You saw your wife be burned to death. You saw the fire lick up her face and the heat melt her eyeballs out of her head. All that was left was a grinning skull, wrapped in charred skin. Now you understand. You understand death and destruction perfectly well. You have been baptized in fire, and you won't make the same mistake again. You came to the town of Tedoch through a mirror. It had formerly stood in the front room of the Mayor's Manor, but since it had blackened irrevocably, it had been taken out back and hidden under a dust cloth. You quickly ascertained that the real power in the town was in the hands of a gangster by the name of Carmino (Ryan Thomas). He had set up a system of control based on violence and debt. You admired him, and, in the way of your people, started plotting against him, figuring out the best way to destroy him and take over his kingdom. In a series of incredibly deft moves, you quickly gained the loyalty of most of his base of power. They fed you secrets about Carmino, which you then used to put him in your debt forever. He is still in your service as the announcer for the fighting pits that you run. You also learned another secret about the town during this process. The munitions factory that everyone works at is powered by the energy given off by a bound God. Carmino had never made use of this fact. He was too squeamish to do anything about it, but you weren't. You started siphoning off the excess energy being released by it and turning it into a drug. It gave humans visions, brief but powerful, with a bit of temporal distortion mixed in. They do absolutely nothing for you. You're used to living in an environment with a high magic content, and temporal distortion is something you're accustomed to as well. Your pseudonyms include August, The Vespertine, Secundus, Dr. Dexter, Constantine, PF Gentleman, Peasblossom, Camael, Christian John, Murmur, Mephistopheles, Abraxas, Consuming Sarco, Oxyrhynchus, Eleutherios, Titus Watkins, Thaddeus Thorpe, Query, Young Bedlam, and Cold Henry itself. Your true name is a secret. CONNECTIONS You have connections to almost everyone in town. *You once saved the life of Jenna (Shelby Strauss), Erick (Max Friedlich) the bartender's wife, and in exchange, you asked for half her remaining lifespan. He agreed, so now you take her in the night to entertain you while all the humans are sleeping. She dances beautifully. *You run the Fighting Pits outside of town. *You have the personal servitude of a man named Abidon (Michael Conroy), a former knight errant who now kills people for you discreetly. You don't have people killed often, but when you do, you like to use the best. You noticed him in the plains regions before the rise of the Dark Lord and set up an elaborate scheme involving a Fay love potion in order to obtain his services. (PSST! He doesn't know it was an elaborate scheme! Get him to tell you about it first!) The Emperor arose while he was still traveling to the door set in the tree that used to lead to Idle Hands. By some stroke of luck, you managed to catch him before he foolishly wandered into the now burnt hellscape that used to be Arcadia. *Ryxaen (Rio Sperling), a member of a legion of demons that has been camping outside of town for the past week, has a debt to you. You have been giving her gifts of food and goods, to "help out her legion in this time of need." *You have an assistant named Gregory Harkness (Alex Gruber). Category:Characters Category:Factory Town